Ciel's Nightmare
by mrstrancy
Summary: Ciel's been having dreams that drain him of all his energy but what do they mean? When he finds out, is he strong enough to tell his butler the truth? Warnings: none? Just a mild kiss scene at the end. CielxSebby
1. Chapter 1: It Felt so Real

A/N: Hello readers! This is my very first story and I think it will be about three chapters or maybe more if I get support and reviews (please review 3 I'll give you cookies!) and then I'll draw this to a close and start writing another Fan Fiction. Don't judge me too harshly, I'm writing this at 1p.m, and I haven't slept since... Actually, iuno when I last went to sleep :) Well, Hope you Enjoy. Please note that I don't really know the rules on FF, even though I did read them? So message me please!

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), any of the characters herefore mentioned (what the hippo does herefore mean o.O) and it all belongs to Yana Taboso (the wonderous author of Kuroshitsuji and Glamourous Lip (18+) and other works...) so don't give me any credit for my rubbish work... But the writing style etc. is all ME and so don't get stealing it! Okaa, that was the boring bit. Hope you enjoy -steals Alois off stage :D-

...X...

**It Felt so Real.**

Ciel woke up, sweating and his hands wrapped around the soft sheets. He stared into the darkness that surrounded him; and he tossed over, looking out of the window.

_Stupid Demon, doesn't even know how to draw curtains properly _he thought. He looked at the moon, it was full and seemed to glow more than usual. Ciel dismissed it, though, as his imagination. Ciel was shaking and he didn't know why, because his dream was over, right?

For a few nights, his dreams had become more vivid, and now he could of sworn that the darkness really was swallowing him whole, and he really was being tormented by the dead. He didn't want to stay awake, because he knew his memories would bring him nothing but pain; yet he didn't want to shut his eyes for fear that his nightmares would come back. Those burning crimson eyes, burning brightly in the distance. Who was there with him in his dreams? Who would walk amongst the shadows?

Ciel didn't want to think, thoughts made him weaker than he already was and he had been feeling drained since the dreams began, but something in those dreams felt as though he wanted it, he wanted the darkness to take him and he wanted the person in the darkness to take him, too; but those dreams were all too painful to remember. He pushed his head into the pillow and shut his eyes as hard as he could. Nothing but darkness filled his head as he slowly slipped into sleep, and the world around him became a black void, full of emptiness and nothingness; just pure and eternal darkness.

Footsteps entered Ciel's room, and they stopped at the curtains. Sebastian Michaelis opened the curtain fully, and watched as Ciel tossed over, looking lifeless and drained - as usual. "Bocchan, I believe you have a busy day. I have prepared some Earl Grey tea for breakfast and have laid out two suitable outfits that are appropriate for your meetings. I- Bocchan?"

"Go away, Sebastian..."

"Bocchan, if it is of any news, your first appointment is in regards to a business in France, he is quite the business-man, and should not be kept waiting."

Ciel sighed and slowly sat up, edging to the edge of the bed where Sebastian stood tall. "So I guess I have to get ready, huh?" Sebastian smiled - it was always fake, yet he still did it, even after all this time he smiled his fake, poisoned smile every day - and showed Ciel a black and red outfit and a blue one - his usual. "Just let me wear my blue one" he said, bored and uninterested.

"Of course, my Lord," Sebastian agreed quietly, slowly undressing the young earl.

~/).(\~

"As you can see, Earl Phantomhive, this is very good business proposition, yes?" The French man said with a slight joy to his tone.

"And You say that the economy is good for this sort of thing."

"Yes, Indeed, Earl! I ensure you, you can widen your business to France and make a profit!"

"Well, here is the problem with your proposition. We already have a branch in France, and due to the class division, there is simply no market."

"I... Earl Phantomhive, I assure you that £1000 investment is good! You will make... much profits!"

"I have chosen my answer. I say, no. Sebastian, please escort Monseuir Dominéc to the main hall. He can find his way out from there," Ciel said, looking down at his tea.

"But Earl, I-"

"Sebastian, escort Dominéc, now."

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian replied and he quickly showed the French man out, who was still in shock from the young boys eagerness to say 'no' to the deal. He knew the business had no money, but expected a young child to be so much more... childness and to say yes. Dominéc shuffled out of the Estate and walked down the path to a carriage. What a boring two hours.

~ X X X ~

A/N: Okay so I hope you enjoyed! I accidently went a little over - I wasn't gonna add the business man in there but I got carried away with writing that I just kinda had to! So much for me trying to get to sleep! Well, I spent 30 mins on it so please excuse typos and grammatical errors, I promise chapter two won't be as... rubbish. Well, this is gonn get uploaded as **earl**-y as the 23rd because it takes 2 days for to allow Noobs to publish ^^ Also, pls review! I don't know if you want me to make more but the basic plot (with no spoiler) is that the person in Ciel's dream is someone he is close to, and there is gonna be a little conflict or perhaps some love ( 3 Dont we aaaalll absaloutly LOVE 'love'? Well, dont cha? ^^) or something. Maybe I'll end it at chapter two if nobody writes but I have to round it off.

Okay well thanks for reading, and my hand is numb from typing so fast! Well hope you enjoyed it! Pls review! 3 Oka thanks byeee! /).(\

**Update: I've Started to write Chapter two, and have decided on a theme! The theme going on here is *spoiler*, actually, *spoiler* finds himself *spoiler* in *spoiler* with *spoiler* because *spoiler* is *spoilers x5*... or something like that. Had to block out most the words... but you get the drift. Okay, buh-bye now! /).(\**

**OMG ANOTHER NOTE?: Yeah, I'm a bit more awake after some coffee, and I'm sorry theres another note, and I know notes this long aren't allowed but whatever... I'm so sorry the actual story is so short... The next chapter IS longer and the third chapter is unfortunately shorter. Sorry about that. Well, another 4 hours before I can post! Lets get back to reading and writing :D Also, I don't REALLY know how to add new chapters? so I might have to label the new chapter: Ciel's Nightmare Chapter 2? Sorrrry! /).(\**


	2. Chapter 2: Telling You

A/N: Hello again, MrsTrancy here, back with chapter 2 of my first FanFic, Ciel's Nightmare. Okay so I'm gonna do the boring bit first this time.

MrsTrancy does **NOT **own Kuroshitsuji, any of the characters used in this FanFic (unless they are completely made-up and any similarities are completely accidental) and everything belongs to their respectful owner and creator, Yana Tabaso.

Okay, well, I'm actually kinda writing this straight after writing the first chapter? So tomorrow (before I'm allowed to publish because makes noobs wait 2 days ¬.¬) I'll edit and see if any typos need correcting. Ok, Imma go steal Alois Trancy and leave you to read my work. Also, please note that this work is set in two or possibly three POV (Point of View). Sebastian, Normal and Ciel's. I don't know if Ciel's POV is included or not, but whatever.

**NOTE: **I will **NOT **be ending "Ciel's Nightmare" in this chapter, because the conflict will take a little longer to resolve. Sorry if you wanted me to finish it here and now, just leave a bad review saying you wanted it shorter or something? Lol, iuno. Well here goes!

...X...

**Telling You**

The darkness was overpowering, and Ciel couldn't move. Those eyes in the distance... They seemed to be drawing him closer and every time he tried to escape, the grip got tighter and tighter. Ciel wanted to wake up, but he knew that this wasn't a dream and the black void was real, this time. He felt a cold breath on the nape of his neck and he tried to look back, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything, just focus on those eyes. Those crimson eyes were burning, burning brightly. Then he saw it... crawl, crawling towards him, then it pounced. He screamed as hard as he could...

Ciel opened his eyes. He saw Sebastian leaning over him and could sense Meirin (the maid) and Finian (the gardener) standing at the door. Sebastian's eyes looked into his, and they looked genuinly scared for the young boy.

"Bocchan? Are you OK?"

"Se.. Sebastian... I'm fine, what happened?"

"You screamed in your sleep and looked... to put it bluntly, dead. We were worried."

"What... I... Get back to your jobs! NOW!" He sat up, pushing Sebastian out of the way (*****) and looking around. The sheets were a mess and his pillow was wet with sweat. Meirin and Finny (as he was so often called) had left the room already and Sebastian had ended his bittersweet, poisonous smile. "Sebastian, why are you still here?"

"Ciel, I want to know what is going on," he replied, he had a dark look in his eyes, and they were... burning red. Similar to those of Ciel's dreams, nightmares even. Could _he _possibly be the cause of his nightmares? Was _he _the person who made his dreams dark and made his world seem like a black void, a world devoid of life?

"Sebastian..."

"Bocchan?"

"You... you are the one... You..."

"I what, young master?"

"Ugh, I've been having dreams... nightmares, actually. And I see deep red eyes, similar to..." He dragged off. He didn't want to tell him, he really didn't. What would happen if Sebastian found out about his nightmares? _Wait... He can't do anything. I... I am his master_ Ciel thought to himself. Sebastian gave him a quizzical look, and wanted to know more because he was intrigued.

**Sebastian's POV:**

Was the young boy honestly about to tell me... I looked at him, concerned. He didn't really want to tell me, but I think I already know what he is going to tell me. It happens every time a Mortal confuses these kinds of emotions, especially young ones such as Ciel.

How could I be so careless? No, it wasn't me that did this. It must be... he must have this emotion and I didn't cause it. I was never careless, I learned how to be proper with my actions and not cause them to feel this way for me; but Ciel... He is so innocent and yet he feels like this, why? I pushed my hand up to my forehead and then Ciel looked back up at me, and he started to speak.

"Sebastian... I... The dreams I have, I see eyes in the dark. Just now... Your eyes looked the same as the ones in my dreams, was it... was it..." He looked up at me. He didn't know what to say, and he certainly was hoping explaining would be simpler, I could see it in his eyes.

**Normal POV:**

"Was it me in your Dreams, do you wish to ask?" Sebastian asked with a slightly solomn tone.

"I... Yes, was it you?" Ciel asked, standing up off of the side of his bed, but he was still weak, so he wobbled back down. Sebastian sighed and walked over to the bed, where Ciel had sat back down.

"Young Master, this has happened before, it is not rare. But I did not do this. Yes, it is me in your dreams it is a warning. Mortals such as yourself sometimes confuse set emotions with another, especially if they are young. I hate to admit it, but I was never careless with my actions and I am pleased to say that You, Ciel Phantomhive, feel this on your own terms," Sebastian explained.

"What? No... I... I don't feel anything for you! You're a stupid demon! How could I feel sorry or pain or hatred for you?" Ciel asked loudly, pushing his head down onto the now-damp pillow.

"Ciel... You do not feel sorry for me, nor do you feel pain or hatred for me. You..." he sighed, Sebastian didn't want to say it, because the poor boy was embarassed enough.

**Ciel's POV:**

I didn't want him to know, how could he know, anyway? I pushed my head deeper into the pillow, trying to hide myself from him, but I knew that it was possible for him to know what I felt. I was blushing but... If I tell him instead, maybe he will understand, right? He gets comments and people flirting all the time, right? I pulled myself up and looked at my knees.

"I... think... I think I might love..." my voice trailed off, I had started it, so I had to end it, right? I sighed, looked at him and said it. "I think I love you. There, I said it," I said, then I stood up and tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

**Normal POV:**

"Ciel..." Sebastian said, at an attempt to calm him. "Ciel... You know and I know that we shouldn't, but I... I fell for you the day you hired me."

Ciel's eyes widened. " But... You... Are you saying you..."

"Love you, yes..." Sebastian let go of Ciel's wrist and let his arms drop by his side, where the lingered before he looked at Ciel. "I... I'm sorry, Bocchan..."

Ciel let his eyes close and then he opened them and laughed a little. "No big problem, right? It's normal because you're so devilishly handsome, right?" He smiled, it was fake and he felt plastic doing it, but he wanted to forget all of it had happened.

"Hai**, Bocchan," Sebastian said, putting a fake smile on. Ciel looked out of the window, the sun hadn't risen yet, it was still way too early to go out or attend to matters that he should see to; and after his and Sebastian's little confession, Ciel needed time to think. Alone. Sebastian walked past Ciel, and he could smell Sebastian. It was... surprisingly sweet considering his moral standing in the world (Demons had to be evil, and corrupted, right?). Ciel stood there, inhaling the sweet scent that lingered in the air and then the scent became musky and then it ended. Ciel sighed and sat on the bed again. His blue and purple (where the Faustian contract is) orbs closed under his eyelids and he looked into his lap.

_Can I really love a Demon and could he... actually possibly love me? _he thought to himself. He looked up and lay down, wishing the Demon could be with him because he loved the sound of his voice, when poison dripped off of every word, he still somehow wanted him to talk on and on forever. He tossed over, worried but somehow feeling enlightened; and thought about all the times Sebastian had looked at him, ah those eyes. Those beautiful eyes, that beautiful face, that beautiful... man. Ciel held his eyes shut tightly, keeping them shut and watched as the darkness swirled around his vision. That was when he slipped into his nightmare, only this time, it was different. There was no darkness, it wasn't devoid of life. The black had turned into a green floor and a red sky and a black path went on endlessly. Ciel could move this time, too. He slowly began walking down the black path, where he saw... darkness. He was falling, falling through the clouds. No, he was falling... through Hell.

That was when he saw the eyes again, and Sebastian walked out of the shadows, pulling off his white glove.

"Se-Sebastian!" Ciel shouted. Unaware what the butler was actually doing. He was walking closer, but he wasn't trying to kill him. That was when his world shook, like a huge earthquake had destroyed his world and he opened his eyes. Sebastian was leaning over him. Oh. It had been another dream. Ciel was getting pretty tired of all these mind-games and wanted to end them, one way or another.

"My Lord, you shouted me?"

"I.. I shouted you? I... I'm sorry, Sebastian. I'm f-fine, as you can see," Ciel replied shakily, then he pulled Sebastian's hand and said: "I had another nightmare. Make them stop! Make them stop, Sebastian!" he shouted and pulled Sebastian's hand up to his chest and tears rolled down his pale cheeks. "Make them stop!"

"My Lord... I... I'm afraid I cannot...Even if I tried, it would ultimately result in your death, I... I'm sorry, my _Ciel," _he replied, this time it was genuine care. The young boy who was so notorious for being cold and emotionless had become a scared and vulnerable child who was scared of a nightmare.

*Fin*

**A/N:** Oh I did enjoy writing that! I hope you like it! Well, its 5:45 in the morning, time to proof-read Chapter 1 and then play some Xbox :D. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and I'm so sorry if you really like Ciel and don't want him called a "vulnerable child" but those words tied in with the next chapter and the next chapter is the end *everyone says **boo!***, and so hopefully when these are uploaded, You'll review. ^^ Anyhow, I have to do these boring asterisk sign meanings now... Grr, so here you go!

* _I fell asleep halfway through typing that word and I thought I should mention it, that is probably why my Work randomly changed phases and went from good to bad or bad to good or something, Anyway, I hope my sloppiness didn't effect your reading!_

_** Hai means Yes in Japanese, I typed it in Romanji because if you can't _read _Japanese, it would totally destroy the pleasure of actually reading. Well, I can't type the actual Japanese because AbiWord can't process it and it becomes a random square ¬.¬ Stupid AbiWord._


	3. Chapter 3: Their First Kiss

A/N: Third and final instalment of "Ciel's Nightmare". And this chapter is so so so so short, I'm really sorry about that, it's just I have so much stuff to do at the moment . Well, enjoy the very short, two or three paragraphed tale!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not and will never own Kuroshitsuji or any characters within this story, all belongs to its legal creator Yana Toboso.

Chapter 3: First Kiss

The night before had been embarrassing for Ciel and he remembered admitted everything to him, to the one he… _loved._ Ugh, how could he admit everything to him? Sebastian would understand because he loved Ciel, or so he said and he mentioned that this was not the first time it ever happened. Ciel realized that he had just woken up, how did he fall asleep? The last thing he remembered was talking to his butler, holding his hand tightly and listening to him speak. Gosh, he enjoyed listening to him, but even when Ciel's face was flooding with tears, his butler had the same bittersweet and intoxicating smile; but last night it was a genuine smile, it wasn't fake and Sebastian wasn't putting on a show just to please himself, he actually cared for Ciel. That was obvious. Ciel opened his eyes; that was the first night in weeks that he hadn't had the same nightmare, what had happened? He felt something on his waist and so he touched at it. It was… Sebastian's arm. His arm was somehow light, yet it was so strong and masculine.

"Sebastian…" Ciel's voice trailed off and he turned over, and saw his butler sleeping. _Ugh, how lazy. I wonder what time it is… _the young earl thought, looking at the black-haired demon, trying to move. Ciel sat there and was about to give up his hopes of moving, but then Sebastian rolled over and let Ciel go, allowing Ciel to get up. Ciel headed into the hall, where he finally realized that he was wearing a top that came down to his thighs and he sighed. He turned round and saw his butler still lying fast asleep and sighed once more, entering the room and closing the door behind him. The faint morning sunlight shone dimly through the soft white curtains as Ciel walked into the bathroom, where he stood for a few moments.

"Bochan…" Sebastian said, creeping up behind the bluenette boy, placing a hand on his shoulder; and Ciel placing his hand on top of it. "Why are you awake? You didn't like the bed? It is still too early to wake up, _Ciel._"

"I know it is. I guess I'll just have to sleep a little longer," Ciel said, turning to face Sebastian and grabbing his back in a hug.

"Yes, I'll go make preparations for your morning meal, Ciel," the pale man said, stroking Ciel's blue hair and lowering his hand to his back. "Ciel… May I do something?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh… Of course, you can Sebastian," Ciel replied, looking up at Sebastian with quizzing eyes. As he looked up, Sebastian put his hand under his chin and lifted it slightly, causing Ciel to go onto his tip-toes. Then Sebastian kissed him. When Sebastian ended the kiss, he stroked Ciel's cheek and walked away, leaving Ciel shocked but pleased.

~Fin~

A/N: Okay so I know it was really short and the kiss scene wasn't much but come on, I only write adult and because this rated T I had to keep it to a minimum on the… uhm, Love? Well I hope you enjoyed. Check out my other stories (mainly rated M for the "love" and the "poker". xD My friends know what that means and so does Sam, one of my ex-boyfriends. Yes, Sam, it was aimed at you, now go make me a sammich! Anyway, thanks for reading, please review and ya'll know I love you 3 Peace, I'm gone.


End file.
